Inglorious Chivalry
by HollyinSanest
Summary: Snape escapes death, exiled from his old life and thrown into the midst of chaos to fight another war not by choice. [no pairings yet, Secret War AU, OC]


**Inglorious Chivalry**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything from this piece, J.K. Rowling owns the HP characters and settings, and some from other places (for instance, video games such as Funcom's The Secret World) even most of the OCs (which may be new in the HP world) are from elsewhere. I also do not gain any form benefit from this work.

 **A/N** : I know you'd ask why not just put it in a crossover, well, firstly it has barely much to do about those other elements but has very much to do about Rowling's wizarding world though it would definitely be non-cannon (because Snape lives, obviously). Anyway, this piece is very self-explanatory and feel free to voice any of your questions, complaints and understanding on the comments.

Rated T for mild swearing and possibly some violence.

 **XXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Another Curse Bestowed**

 **THE SHRIEKING SHACK**

It was quiet in the aftermath of his _death_. The children were gone along with them, the Dark Lord and his damned snake. Severus Snape stood facing the broken form of his other self. He knew he should feel at least some emotion. His doppelgänger, with his eyes closed looked as he would have in a well-deserved rest. If only he didn't look that bled out. Nagini would have sensed him if only the bloody Dark Lord had not been persistent on killing the Severus that was right before him.

Severus finally forced his eyes away from the simulacrum. it had served as a carbon copy of him, grown from bags of dust mixed with handfuls of ashes, some bone (he had a bone from his finger removed magically. which he had regrown with Skelegro), sufficient hair clippings and enough blood that had him boiling more blood replenishing potions than was needed at the end of the said experiment. He gave thanks that the author had not left out anything from the instruction, which if had, would be a waste of time. Creating this being before him was the easy part of the task, the hardest was finding a way to bind the much needed memories so that Potter could get them and imbue just enough emotion into it so that the Dark Lord would be deceived.

Sleepless nights were worth the sacrifice when finally after many failed attempts, Severus managed to do so without harming either the simulacrum or distorting the memories. This being wasn't human, it hadn't the emotions nor the capacity to think or fend for its own. It was just a creature that shared too many similarities with him. Severus was glad that the corrupted officials at the ministry were too caught up with their ambition to know the detection of such magic.

He assumed that once found, his doppelgänger would be dug a paupers grave. Or if at best incinerated into its proper form.

Ashes.

He didn't care. He was already dressed in Muggle clothing's under the casual dark robes that he had rarely worn. He had obviously packed a bag for his future travels, planning to be away from the wizarding community, wondering how far he could get before the Ministry decides that he was not worth retrieving for a one way trip to Azkaban. The Muggle money, the fake (but obviously well done) ID and passport, along with some Muggle clothes in a knapsack spelled to fit more than it should.

It would get him anywhere and far enough from the aftershocks of this bloody war.

He was deep in though when he heard the door to the Shrieking Shack creak, not too loudly but the sound was noticeable. Severus hadn't planned for this. Inwardly snarling at his foolishness in gawking at his dead simulacrum, the best he could do was to duck aside just in time for a spell to land on where he was standing. Whipping out his wand, Severus barked out a hastened Expeliarmus. The result was a very annoyed looking Kingsley Shacklebolt glaring at him from across the room, the minister's wand had flown to the other end of the room.

'Not a word,' Severus growled at Kingsley as a warning, retrieving Kingsley's wand.

'This is madness, Snape, the war has ended. Your Dark Lord is dead,' Kingsley announced boldly. Severus sneered at Kingsley's choice of words. _Your Dark Lord_. This man was foolish enough to have not thought of bringing reinforcements. He could have easily erased any evidence of him being in the shack from this man's mind.

'Assuming Potter had gotten himself killed in the process, I am no longer needed here. Unless you'd prefer me holding a position in office,' Severus growled at the minister, keeping his eyes on Kingsley.

'What do you mean? Potter is alive and well and there isn't a chance in my time that you are going to set foot in the Ministry,' a shocked expression crossed Kingsley's face which was quickly replaced by a confused frown when the man finally noticed the bloodied form of the simulacrum. Kingsley wasn't the type of man who shied away from gruesome scenes of crime. 'Who is that? Who did you kill? Why is he dressed like you?'

Those questions was enough to send Severus in an almost fit of rage. It took him merely a second to school his face to be as expressionless as one could be when one was graced with a class full of dunderheads or when one faces the Dark Lord. He allowed a shallow reply, 'You are a learned man, Shacklebolt, it would take you no less than a moment to deduce and come up with a reasonable conclusion.'

'I'm not a bloody detective, Snape! What in the world did you do?' Kingsley shouted.

'It is none of your concern,' Severus snapped although he noticed that the gears were already working in Kingsley's head from the way the other man was taking in how Severus was dressed and the knapsack sluing on his shoulder.

'You are fleeing the country', the Minister said. It was not in an accusing tone, neither did it look like a realization.

Severus opened his mouth to begin denying Kingsley's assumption with snark but thought the better of it and opted to stay silent instead. Kingsley gave Severus a pointed look, as if daring the other man to explain some.

'Gods forbid if you remember this,' Severus snarled, readying his mind and wand to do what he could to fix the situation. Occlumency was his last ditch effort to solving this.

'Not a chance,' a voice hissed by the door. A girl. No, a young woman he did not recognize stood, her posture a calm defiance. She had hair as dark as the night, with brown eyes that tinged towards an almost amber sheen. Unlike Kingsley, she had on Muggle clothing, not even donning an outer robe that was a common style among the undercover Aurors. She may have been one of the newer Aurors but he couldn't be sure, it wasn't as if he kept track of the new faces that come in and out of the Auror Office. The young woman's entrance was a distraction which provided Kingsley with a window of opportunity in wrestling Severus onto the floor.

'Do it, now!' Kingsley called out, fighting Severus on the floor.

In the tussle, Severus had lost grip of both his wand and Kingsley's as they were savagely yanked out of his hands by the Minister. Severus fought back as best as he could, throwing his elbows and limbs at Kinsley. It had been a while since he had to fight someone like this, without the use of magic. They were close to making fools of themselves tangling in robes on the floor when Severus noticed that the newcomer was chanting in a language that he did not understand.

She had what looked to be a small teddy bear in a keyring held out in front of her. The small toy glowed red before a creature befitting one from the lowest depths of hell leapt towards them. Immediately, Severus found himself pinned onto the dirty floorboards, by the creature that looked like a cross between a large feline and a hound with the eyes of an arachnid, had its saliva dripping maw dangerously close to his neck. Severus was for a moment a little shaken. This creature was more terrifying than the bloody snake.

'Don't you move a muscle,' the woman told him sternly, and this time he noticed that she had an American accent. So, Severus did the most logical thing when one had to face a denizen of hell, he stiffened under the cat-dog-spider thing.

'Thank you,' Kingsley was no doubt thanking the young woman for helping him up.

'Shit,' she yelped, eying the simulacrum that was sprawled on the floor. It was almost comical, the way she looked back and forth from dead simulacrum to Severus and back. 'Is that your twin?'

Her reaction had affected the creature, making it snarl in the process of staring down at a very expressionless Severus.

'It is not my twin, obviously. Could you please not react that way, your pet is close to ripping my face off,' Severus asked in his familiar classroom droll. He never found the need to explain himself to others, not even when in such a situation.

'If you'd just let it lick you, Snape, you'll find it quite friendly. Let him up, it's time we had this conversation somewhere else,' Kingsley had said, his voice filled with amusement.

Severus scowled.

'Fifi, get off him,' the young woman said in a tone only pet-owners used on their beloved animals.

The creature let off. Severus was still in the same position, a little wary that the creature could attack if he made any movement that may be deemed threatening. The creature, after all, still had its beady little eyes on him. With a muttered phrase, the young woman banished the creature back into the stuffed toy hanging from the key ring.

'Wait. The binding,' the woman murmured, casting a wary glance at Severus.

There was a brief silence as if she was waiting for approval from Kingsley before she took Severus by his right hand, pushing the sleeves to his robes away. Her palms were warm as if they were radiating unnatural heat of its own. Then she chanted.

This time, Severus could only catch some of her words, but he was definitely sure this time, it was in Latin.

' _H_ _oc est magicis devinctionibus,_

 _magico carmine quod obligat hominem_

 _et quod nihil mali fecerit,_

 _populus_ _huic non nocet, magicas invitam accingier,_

 _populus non occisus, magicas invitam accingier,_

 _quis autem dolorem aut debilitatum et causa huius doloris,_

 _donec in fine dierum!'_

Severus could do very little but stare at the woman in amazement throughout the binding process. It had been quite a show, an aquiline glow had engulfed both of the woman's hands and his, taking a distinct form of long vine-like tendrils that weaved itself into a chain. The magical chain hovered before sinking deep into his skin.

His right wrist burned once she was finished. Severus noticed that his wrist now had a chain-like tattoo that linked a circle as if he were wearing a bracelet. Only it was just another mark and similar to his Dark Mark, he was bound once gain.

'What did you do to me?' Severus hissed, checking to see if his hand was still intact before glaring at the two of them. The woman gave him pleasant smile, it hadn't been forced. So, Severus let it slip. Kingsley let out a smirk, giving Severus back his wand.

'Now that you have found yourself to be more compliant, you have a job to get to,' Kingsley had let out a smidge of pride or mild arrogance when he had said those words. While the man lacked the deceptive capabilities of one Albus Dumbledore, Severus had a mild dislike over Kingsley's character. Giving the Minister a death glare worthy of the situation, Severus could no longer fathom what was in store for him. As if to show a half-hearted attempt in making peace, Kingsley gestured to show that he allowed Severus to pick up his belongings from the shack's dusty floor.

It had been a wonder that no one had incidentally stumbled into the Shrieking Shack throughout the exchange.

 _Not that it mattered_ , Severus thought to himself.

 **XXXXX**

 **A DISCRETE LOCATION, LONDON**

Kingsley had a smirk plastered on his face when he pulled the other witch and wizard to his side for a side-long Apparation. However, it had been a learning experience for Severus, never again was he allowing anyone to Apparate him without knowing the destination. He had arrived in one piece. Stumbling a little before Kingsley pulled him back so that he wouldn't fall on his face.

'You certainly took your time, Minister Shacklebolt. A minute late and I would have sent my men on your trail,' a loud clear voice greeted them.

Severus shrugged Kingsley's hand away from his shoulder, a little annoyed about the previous display.

The woman standing before them may be working with the Ministry of Magic but the place didn't look like any of the Ministry run offices that Severus recognized. This place was much grander, spotting a large hall with ceilings that could rival that of Hogwarts. Severus had to do a double take when he spotted employees dressed in red, white and black adorned uniforms. The woman before him was also dressed in such a way safe for the fact that her garbs were refined and she had on what looked like well-crafted gold plated pauldrons which obviously signifies a higher rank.

'Miss Diane Wolfe and Mister Severus Snape, I presume. Judging by your confusion, I'd figured Kingsley has not filled you in yet,' the woman remarked.

'He just said we're coming here. I didn't expect it to be so grand,' the younger woman said. Severus noticed that _Miss Diane Wolfe_ was clearly flustered but yet attentive and full of curiosity. This young woman had shared the an uncanny resemblance to a certain Miss Granger, her body language showing pure interest despite the fact that she should have been wary.

 _Perhaps, she trusts Kingsley the way you trusted me, boy_.

A small voice that sounded very much like an Albus Dumbledore reasoned. Severus refrained from shushing himself, in fear that he would display the symptoms of a psychological disorder.

The older woman smiled pleasantly, which sent a little chill going through Severus. This place, there was something he can't quite put a finger on.

"Firstly, I would need to remind the two of you to refrain from using magic within the premises. The wards in this place would not recognize your core signature and I am afraid it would be a mess from then on. Now. For proper introductions. I am Dame Julia Beatrix Tyburn and since neither of you are among our ranks, you may call me Julia or Madame Tyburn. To which you prefer, I will admit I could not care less".

'Ranks?' Diane murmured. She had a small frown, no doubt deep in thought. Severus managed a glared at Kingsley.

A glimmer of excitement flickered through Diane which brought Severus a bad urge to snap at her to stop. Then the girl showed little refrain. 'You're the Knights Templar, aren't you? This place, it's away from the Ministry, heck I don't think the people back home are aware that your people exist. Back home, there was word that some people up and left to join some cause, it certainly wasn't the war, many were running away from it.'

Severus stayed silent. Allowing the young woman to do the talking.

'Yes, child,' Madame Tyburn didn't seem bothered by her reaction but rather deep in thought. 'Most are not aware of the Templars at all. It is a secrecy that we have strived hard to maintain. So, keep that little titbit to yourself, girl. Kingsley, dear, are you sure this lass isn't from the Blues?'

'I swear on my wand,' Kingsley said solemnly.

Madame Tyburn gave Kingsley a knowing nod. The older woman started towards a set of large doors at the end of the hall, 'Come along the two of you. No need for me or Kingsley to take you by your wrists. Richard Sonnac is our current handler of both local and foreign affairs. The new recruits usually go to him but we needn't bother him today, he already has his hands full. I trust that Kingsley has provided you with a Portkey?'

'Yes, ma'am,' Diane peeped out after getting a much needed look of approval from Kingsley.

'Good,' Madame Tyburn said pleasantly.

Instead of going through the large doors, Madame Tyburn led them through a door on the left that led to a passageway towards what looked like a sitting room. 'Close the door.'

Severus obeyed, having been the last to enter the room. The sitting room was indeed much larger than the Headmaster's Office in Hogwarts, sporting heavy furniture and neatly stacked shelves filled with books on two sides of the walls. Severus stood by one of the shelves, his back towards a wall.

'If you are indeed the Knights Templar, why didn't your people help in the war?' Severus asked. To him, it had been a reasonable question.

'Understand this, Mister Snape. There are _events_ that prove to be far more devastating than the idle threats of one man,' Madame Tyburn replied.

'Countless innocents have died,' Severus spat out each world like a curse.

'But more will live now that he is gone,' Kingsley pointed out. To Madame Tyburn he said, 'Potter did him in.'

Severus refused to let himself think about Lily, even the mention of her name was forbidden. Not now, not in front of these people. He suppressed a slight shudder, hiding his trembling hands in his coat pockets.

'We are sworn to operate in the shadows,' Madame Tyburn rounded on Severus. 'Simply contributing some form of effort in your wizarding war goes against it. You may have indeed come to face a man fallen far from grace, Mister Severus. While we are different. We have gone against gods and entities powerful enough to bring the world to an end with a single action. Many hands are moved, do not be surprised, perhaps even one may be guiding you down a dark path.'

Severus had wanted to argue but the level gaze of Madame Tyburn gave him second thoughts of his intended words.

'What do we have to do?' Diane asked, again a small frown was etched on her forehead.

'Your job is to hide any traces of a Severus Snape,' Kingsley informed the young woman. 'He has already provided us with what we need to show the people, not that an option for doppelgänger had not come across the meeting table at this point. Take him to America, I suppose there are some odd job the two of you are to do over there.'

To Severus, Kingsley said, 'You have done enough here, Snape. I know a man who may be able to conceal any traces of your past. You are to be hidden well from anyone you may have come in contact with throughout your position in Hogwarts and the opposing side. Miss Wolfe would be your warden, she will report to me if you choose to engage in any form of dark magic.'

Severus wanted to speak some defiance in the conversation but Kingsley cut him off.

'Going with you would be an acting executioner. If you have not changed your ways and show any sign of the Dark Lord's influence, I'm afraid all you would see is the sharp end of a blade. If you do indeed have any doubts in the efficiency of my orders, know that your executioner would not reveal himself to you but strike if I see fit,' Kingsley said, using the same tone he would use when addressing the members of the Ministry. Severus was sorely tempted to snort at the man's threat. What was he supposed to do? Live the life of absolute paranoia?

'Is that necessary?' Diane asked bluntly. 'What did he do during the war?'

The Wolfe girl does not know his involvement in the war, Severus realized. He wondered what lies Kingsley has been spouting to her.

'Do not ask for answers you are unprepared for, Miss Wolfe,' Kingsley said drily, he flicked his wand in the air in large wide strokes, muttering a long chain of spells that Severus couldn't quite catch.

Severus was starting to feel edgy after Kingsley's display. This was his trial, although held away from the Ministry of Magic's grounds, each officially spoken word was held and bound by a higher order of magic. Breaking any oaths uttered from this moment on meant that not only was he a dead man but those who have uttered the oaths would also face repercussions. Severus was partially relieved that there were no blood magic involved in this particular trial. The bindings through blood magic was the more effective but the dangers of using blood magic outweigh the benefits by far.

Kingsley went first.

'I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, stand as judge to the trial and prosecution of one, Mister Severus Snape. His actions have led to the decision that he would be placed under the observation of an appointed warden and allow an execution to be carried out if needed be without harming the appointed warden.'

'I, hereby, swear myself as a witness to the trial and prosecution of one, Mister Severus Snape,' Madame Tyburn announced in a clear voice.

'I, Diane Wolfe, swear myself warden in the proceedings of the trial of one, Mister Severus Snape. Until the end of my existence should the bindings and oaths hold, by blood that is mine that flow with life, I will remain warden to this case,' Diane announced, using her wand to trace a binding rune on the inside of her right wrist.

'I, Severus Snape, wholly accept the terms of the trial,' Severus forced the words through gritted teeth. The binding in the form of the chain in his right wrist tingled, interacting with the heavy residue of the other spell in the air. Then, there were no flashes or expected wand-waving, just the lingering residual energy of the casted spell that meant the binding were in place.

'This shouldn't be necessary,' Severus muttered darkly at the end of the more or less informal trial.

Kingsley smirked. 'Better off everyone in the wizarding community in this country believe you dead, Snape. Even Potter would agree if he was let in on this.'

Severus shuddered.

'Do not involve the Potter boy in any of this,' Severus bit back the urge to shout yet he forced his words calmly. If involved, that dunderhead would be blabbing to every single fool who is willing to lend an ear, leaving no rest for Severus if he was discovered to be indeed alive.

Besides, being a dead man had its perks. It meant he didn't have to face the local wizarding community, even those whom believed that his actions were rightful.

Taking out a piece of an old tarnished silver bauble that Severus could not identify, Diane held the round item out for Severus to take hold of one side. With a respectful nod at Madame Tyburn and a sneer to Kingsley, Snape took hold of the other end of the Portkey, allowing it to whisk him away without another word.

 **XXXXX**

 **A/N:** First chapter down, we'll see how this goes. In the meantime, please read and and review.

Feel free to google translate the binding incantation from Latin to English if you're feeling curious but I have to warn you, it's a little broken.


End file.
